The amount of personal information generated and transmitted on-line has proliferated over recent years. For example, sensitive or “private” information, such as medical and financial records increasingly are being created, modified and transmitted over networks, such as the Internet. In addition, individuals increasingly are sharing information and files (e.g., home movies, photograph albums, audio recordings, etc.) with others via the Internet.
Unfortunately, the sheer amount of information and the increasing numbers of information sources are posing increasingly difficult challenges to users with respect to protecting information privacy. As such, there is a need for better control and dissemination of private information.